Lost
by Greey
Summary: Aku kehilangan kendali diriku, dan itu membuatku kehilangan orang yang benar-benar berarti dalam hidupku./Semi-canon/M for theme/
1. Chapter 1

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Semi-canon, OOC, Typo, and more…

.

.

.

 **L.O.S.T**

 **M for Mature content and Lemon, I've warned you.**

 **Don't like? Click back!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _A-aah!"_

 _Shit._ Aku merutuki keadaanku saat ini. Berada dalam kegelapan membuatku buta akan apapun.

" _A-ah, A—"_

Brengsek! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan suara-suara itu yang masuk ke telingaku. Aku menahan napas sekali dua kali, berharap dapat fokus sejenak untuk melewati kegelapan ini.

" _O-oh, A—ah!"_

Ru-kia? Sialan, i—ini suara Rukia, kuyakin ini benar-benar suaranya.

Entah insting atau apa aku berlari tak tentu arah, tanpa dapat melihat apapun. Hanya terpaku pada suara-suara yang sialan itu adalah desahan Rukia.

Adrenalinku terpacu, entah kemarahan atau apa. Aku merasa gila sekarang, membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia saat ini.

Masih dengan desahan-desahan Rukia yang terdengar olehku, kupercepat langkahku untuk menemukan dimana sosoknya berada, dan dengan siapa ia—brengsek! Akan kubunuh siapaun yang menyentuhnya.

Pada akhirnya pandanganku menangkap setitik cahaya di tengah kegelapan tak berujung ini. Aku semakin tak terkendali untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di sana. Di mana pandanganku menangkap sosok tubuh mungil yang tengah terhimpit di antara ranjang dan tubuh tegap tak berbusana di atasnya.

Aku nyaris kehilangan napasku ketika suara-suara Rukia kembali menganggu pendengaranku, cahaya lilin tak mampu sepenuhnya membuatku melihat dalam kegelapan. Hanya siluet-siluet dua tubuh yang tengah bersatu dalam kenikmatan.

Brengsek! Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku untuk membunuh siapun yang berani menyentuh Rukia.

" _A—ah, I-Ichigo...oh!"_

Sontak langkahku terhenti, ketika Rukia memanggil namaku, dan kuyakin saat ini jarak diriku dengan Rukia hanya terpaut kurang dari lima meter.

" _I—Ichi..."_

Dari arah samping dapat kulihat cahaya lilijn yang semula hanya satu, kini bertambah, membantu pengihatanku untuk mengakap dua sosok di atas ranjang yang tengah bersenggama. Tangan Rukia terikat di atas kepalanya, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak banyak dan menjangkau tubuh lelaki berambut jingga di atasnya.

" _A-ah, Ruki—ah"_

i-itu aku?

Aku membatin dan hanya dapat berdiri kaku, sedikitpun tidak dapat bergerak ketika melihat diriku sendiri tengah bercinta dengan Rukia dengan penuh gairah, tanpa sehelai benangpun, sangat brutal. Tanpa menyadari keberadaanku di antara mereka.

" _I-Ichigo..."_

Aku hanya diam, walau kuyakin bagian dari tubuhku kurasakan tengah berontak. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, Saat ini pikiranku bercabang, antara perasaan marah, bergairah dan yang jelas aku terangsang karena kegiatan yang tengah berlangsung di hadapanku.

Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, tubuh—diriku—tengah bersenang-senang di atas ranjang. Bahkan kupikir tusukan yang kuberikan cukup keras, membuat Rukia tidak ada henti-hentinya menaggil namaku dan ranjang tempatku dan Rukia bercinta berderit keras menciptakan suara lain yang mengisi kegelapan ini.

Aku masih diam membatu, menyaksikan kedua tubuh tak berbusana ini beradu sampai berhenti total. Hingga kepala jingga itu menoleh, tatapan mata itu tertuju padaku. Iris coklat madu di dalam kegelapan, menatapku tajam dengan seulas senyum penuh kemenangan terarah padaku.

.

.

 **LOST**

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh yang kakudan keringat yang mengalir dari keningku. Kurenggangkan tubuhku perlahan, berharap dapat sedikit membantu.

Aku merasakan ada yang mengganjal, _shit_ , benar saja! Kuliahat ada yang tidak beres dengan celanaku.

Brengsek! Mimpi sialan! Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat bermimpi demikian.

Kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, aku segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menetralisir apa yang tengah kualami dalam mimpi.

"Rukia, kau membuatku gila!"

.

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan, entahlah, menjalani kehidupanku saat ini benar-benar membuat diriku seperti bukan diriku yang sebenarnya. Semua berjalan sama, setiap hari yang terlewat begitu membosankan.

Aku masih berada dalam ruang kelas walau matakuliah telah berakhir satu jam lalu. Pandanganku tertuju ke luar jendela, langit terlihat sedikit gelap, mungkin akan turun hujan beberapa saat lagi.

Pikiranku berkelana ke mimpi semalam. Sialan, aku benar-benar tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada jam matakuliah karena mimpi itu. Ini di luar kendaliku, aku terus memikirkan kejadian yang terasa nyata bagiku. Mimpi itu membuatku berpikir keras, _itu bukan diriku—bukan aku!_

Tapi ini terasa berat, ketika kulihat bahwa aku ada di sana. Bercinta dengan Rukia penuh gairah. Tubuh itu, rambut itu, mata itu dan Rukia dengan jelas menyebutkan namaku dalam desahannya.

Brengsek!

Ada sesuatu yang kuyakin bahwa itu bukanlah diriku, senyuman penuh kemenangan yang terarah padaku. Seolah mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah apa-apa.

Lalu siapa itu? Siapa yang mengambil alih tubuhku?

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, mimpi itu membuat hariku kacau, membuat diriku semakin kacau. Kuputuskan untuk bergegas, kupikir singgah di kedai kopi akan membuatku sedikit terasa nyaman dan melupakannya sejenak.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan aku merasakan kejanggalan, mungkin karena pikiranku yang entah kemana. Dari tempatku berpijak, aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Entahlah, aku menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan siapa=siapa, hanya orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang dan itupun berada di seberang jalan.

Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, tetapi ini benar-benar mengganggu. Tekanan udara ini terasa berbeda, kurasakan seperti kehadiran _hollow_ di dekatku, benarkah?

Aku berusaha untuk acuh, mengetahui fakta bahwa kekuatanku yang hilang sepenuhnya membuatku mati rasa terhadap hal-hal seperti ini. _Tetapi kenapa sekarang aku dapat merasakannya?_

Aku berusaha untuk tetap berpikir jernih, mengabaikan instingku untuk berjalan memutar haluan.

Detik berlalu sangat lambat bagiku, atau mungkin karena aku yang tidak dapat melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh lagi. Aku berhenti, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Instingku mengatakan bahwa—

"Ya Tuhan!"

Aku sontak menoleh ketika kudengar seorang wanita berteriak terkejut. Tidak butuh waktu lama aku menyadari orang-orang berlari, berkumpul ke tempat di mana kudengar suara teriakan wanita tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang kuputar haluanku, kulangkahkan kakiku cepat ke belakang, ke tempat yang kulewati tadi untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Puluhan orang berkumpul mengerubungi sesuatu, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun. Hanya suara-suara bisikan yang memberitahu adanya korban. Aku tidak yakin, karena aku tidak dapat memastikannya secara langsung. Orang-orang ini menghalangi pandanganku, dan kuputuskan diriku untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

 _Hollow?_

Aku kembali pada insting liarku yang mengatakan adanya keberadaan _Hollow_. Apa korban itu karena diserang oleh _Hollow_?

Aku berpikir dengan spekulasi-spekulasi sinting yang mengganjal pikiranku. Bagaimana mungkin? Aku hanya dapat membatin dan pergi berlalu begitu saja. Rasanya ada tempat yang lebih tepat untukku menenangkan diri.

.

.

"Silakan diminum tehnya, Kurosaki-san,"

Aku hanya mengagguk, "terimakasih, Ururu."

Pandanganku kembali menatap pria paruh baya dengan topi garis-garis di hadapanku. Masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Senang melihatmu mengunjungiku, Ichigo-kun," ucapnya.

Kulihat ia memainkan kipas, "ada apa mengunjungiku malam-malam seperti ini?" lanjutnya basa-basi.

"Langsung saja ke poinnya, Urahara," aku mulai berbicara, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan basa-basinya yang menggelikan, "aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," lanjutku.

Kulihat ia berhenti mengipasi dirinya, ia mendongak sehingga dapat kulihat matanya yang sedari tadi tertutupi oleh topi anehnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di _real world_?"

Kulihat ia menarik senyuman tipis, sedikit misterius bagiku. Tapi ia belum memulai untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku masih sabar menunggu, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin mematahkan punggungnya karena membuat pertemuan ini terasa sangat menyebalkan.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan _Hollow_?" tanyaku lagi.

Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku lontarkan, hanya saja melihat sikap pria ini kuurungkan keinginanku untuk bertanya lagi.

"Sudah waktunya," ucap Urahara pada akhirnya.

Kudengar ia berkata dengan nada yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Tatapannya ke arahku, matanya menatapku tajam dengan senyuman misterius yang masih belum hilang dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jika sudah tiba saatnya, kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali," lanjutnya.

Aku sontak menahan napas, pandanganku tidak lepas dari sosoknya yang berkata demikian.

 _A-apa? Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan—_

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi, saat waktunya tiba, kau akan melawan dirimu sendiri," ia kembali memainkan kipasnya, "Hollow yang ada ditubuhmu telah bangkit, dan itu yang membuatmu peka terhadap tekanan reiatsu di sekitarmu."

Napasku tercekat, aku belum sepenuhnya bisa menyerap apa yang ia barusan katakan.

Diriku? _Hollow_ di dalam tubuhku?

"Tapi—" ia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa?" aku menuntut jawaban.

"Kau berada dalam bahaya," lanjutnya, menutup penjelasan dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar olehku.

Aku kembali dengan pemikiranku, berusaha untuk menyusun dan merangkai setiap informasi yang kudapat dari Urahara sebagai jawaban spekulasi-spekulasi yang menghantui hariku.

Aku terjebak dalam pikiran yang tak berujung, hingga kudengar Urahara berkata padaku; "kau ingin menginap malam ini, Ichigo-kun?" dengan nada yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari menit sebelumnya ketika ia berbicara padaku.

Aku sontak menggeleng lemah, lamunanku terhenti begitu saja, "kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang," ucapku seraya bergegas bangkit meninggalkan _tatami_ tempat kami menghabiskan waktu dalam obrolan yang membingungkan.

.

.

Aku berjalan melewati jalan-jalan sepi kota Karakura, aku harus berjalan sejauh satu kilometer untuk mencapai apartemenku dari pemberhentian bus terakhir. Arlojiku menujukkan pukul sebelas lewat duapuluh lima menit, hampir tengah malam.

Pikiranku berkabut, masih mencerna setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut _mantan Shinigami_ tadi.

Langkahku terhenti ketika dapat kurasakan kejanggalan di persimpangan jalan.

 _Hollow_. Kuyakin ada _hollow_ di sekitar sini.

Kupusatkan konsentarsiku, tapi tidak dapat kurasakan apa-apa lagi. Menghilang begitu saja di tengah gelapnya malam.

Aku kembali melangkah, seketika pikiranku melayang pada _Hollow_ yang mungkin saja berada di belakangku tadi.

 _Hollow_?

Kini entah kenapa yang terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah kejadian dalam mimpiku kemarin malam.

Apakah itu _Hollow_ dalam diriku?

Aku membatin, kembali teringat siluet-siluet yang cukup jelas ketika diriku—tubuhku dan tubuh Rukia berada dalam jangkauan yang sama. Berbagi kenikmatan dan kehangatan di tengah kegelapan.

Sialan!

Perasaan ini, pikiran ini membuatku gila. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepalaku yang jelas aku, aku menginginkan—

Aku berjalan cepat, setengah berlari. Bukan karena hujan yang kini mulai turun membasahi jalan raya.

Hujan semakin bertambah deras, semenit setelah aku telah tiba di depan pintu apartemen. Kumasuki ruangan dengan tergesa, berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang—

Apa-apaan ini, kudapati apartemenku kosong dan mati listrik. Gelap, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun. Kugunakan cahaya dari ponsel untuk membantuku melihat, kucari saklar lampu dan berusaha untuk menyalakannya. Tetapi tidak berfungsi, ruangan ini mati listrik.

Di mana perempuan itu? Di mana Rukia? Dan kenapa listrik di apartemenku tidak berfungsi? Apakah semua ruangan demikian? Atau hanya ruanganku?

Masih dalam kegelisahanku dan perasaanku yang kacau, aku nyaris merusak perabot di ruangan ini.

"Ichigo? Itu kau?"

 _Rukia_...

Dapat kudengar suaranya, aku kembali menuju pintu depan dan mendapati dirinya tengah berusaha menyalakan lilin. Cahaya dari ponselku mengarah pada sosok tubuhnya yang tengah berdiri berhadapan denganku, kulihat bajunya yang basah dan ia tengah memengang cahaya lilin di tangannya.

"Rukia?!" panggilku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatnya berdiri, "darimana saja, kau?" tanyaku dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Ada apa dengamu? Aku mencari dirimu kemana-mana!" jawabnya juga dengan nada yang tinggi mengimbangiku, namun ada perasaan lain yang dapat kulihat dari gerak tubuhnya.

Pintu apartemen telah kukunci, beharap suara kami tidak mengganggu penghuni yang lainnya.

"Ichigo, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu," pada akhirnya ia berucap pelan.

Kulihat ia sedikit menunduk, menghalau pandangannya agar tidak bertemu denganku. Tapi tentu saja walaupun dalam pencahayaan yang minim, aku masih dapat melihat ekspresi mukanya yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Aku—aku tidak bisa merasakan dirimu, Ichigo," Rukia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, kini suaranya lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Perasaanku masih kacau, pikiranku melayang jauh entah kemana. Kulihat Rukia perlahan berlalu meninggalkanku, berjalan menuju kamar tanpa peduli dengan diriku yang tengah berdiri kaku.

"Rukia?!" aku memanggilnya, "apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Aku bergegas untuk mengikutinya, kulihat Rukia tengah berada di kamarku, meletakkan piring kecil berisi lilin di meja samping ranjangku.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan reiatsumu, Ichigo..."

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sedikit sayu, sialnya justru aku menjadi bergairah. Aku tidak memperdulikan perkataannya barusan, karena yang terjadi saat ini adalah napasku tersenggal, bukan karena lelah menunggu dan mengejarnya. Tetapi karena keinginanku—

"Katakan padaku, katakan semuanya!" aku mencengkeram bahunya kuat, kulihat ia meringis, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di _real_ _world_?" kutatap matanya lekat-lekat, napasku memburu.

"I-Ichi,"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" aku mendudukkan Rukia di ranjang, "kenapa aku menjadi sangat menginginkanmu?"

"A-aa..."

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab apa yang kupertanyakan, kucium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

"I-Ichigo—"

Aku tidak membiarkannya untuk berkata apapun, aku benar-benar menginginkan dirinya. Mimpi, mimpi itu membuatku menjadi gila. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Rukia, tidak ada yang boleh bercinta dengannya selain diriku. Tidak _hollow_ brengsek yang berada dalam tubuhku.

Dengan tergesa kubuka semua pakaiannya yang basah, membuatnya telanjang sempurna di hadapanku.

"Ichi-go, hentikan!"

Tangannya berusaha mendorong bahuku ketika aku beringas menikmati setiap lekuk lehernya.

"Ichi—go!"

Aku mengabaikan panggilannya, kuikat tangannya dengan pakaian yang telah kulepaskan dari tubuhnya.

"Berhenti—Ichi... akh!"

Kuletakkan kedua tangannya yang terikat di atas kepalanya. Kugigit lehernya dengan penuh gairah, Rukia berteriak memanggil namaku. Meminta diriku untuk berhenti.

Aku tidak akan berhenti, dan kenapa ia menolakku? Sedangkan masih dapat kuingat jelas ia menikmati setiap detik saat bercinta dengan sosok diriku yang lain di dalam mimpiku.

Akan kubuat perhitungan, tidak ada yang boleh bercinta dengannya selain diriku. Tidak _Hollow_ brengsek yang menggunakan tubuhku begitu saja.

Kulepaskan pakaianku secepat yang kubisa. Kembali kutindih tubuh mungilnya, Rukia masih melakukan perlawanan. Kakinya menendang tak tentu arah, ia memanggil-manggil namaku untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini.

"I-chigo, berhenti,"

Tapi tetap saja tidak akan kupedulikan.

Tanganku berpindah untuk menahan kedua pahanya agar terbuka lebar. Cahaya lilin tidak sepenuhnya membantuku dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

Kuarahkan kejantananku tepat di depan miliknya, berharap penetrasi ini akan berjalan sempurna. Membuat milikku melesak hingga ke dalam dirinya.

"A-aah!"

Kutusuk ia dengan penuh gairah, ini benar-benar nikmat. Melihat wajah Rukia yang merona di tengah kegelapan membuatku semakin bersemangat menidurinya, walau hanya dengan cahaya lilin yang menemani kegiatan kami malam ini.

"A-ah, A—"

Rukia mendesah liar karena permainanku yang begitu brutal. Aku benar-benar hilang kontrol, saat ini yang kupikirkan bagaimana bercinta dengan Rukia dengan penuh kenikmatan. Kutusuk ia dengan segenap gairah yang kumiliki hingga tubuhnya tersentak-sentak mengimabangi tusukanku.

"O-oh, A—ah!"

Kakinya kulingkarkan ke pinggulku, membuat dirinya lebih nyaman dan aku tidak perlu memeganginya. Ranjang tempat kami melakukan kegiatan ini berderit, menciptakan suara lain yang mengisi kesunyian.

"A—ah, I-Ichigo...oh!"

Bagus Rukia, terus panggil namaku... Panggil namaku, jangan biarkan orang lain mengisi pikiranmu saat ini.

"I—Ichi..."

Aku semakin dekat, Rukia menjepitku dengan nikmatnya. Aku nyaris kehilangan kesaran sebelum kuputuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalaku di persimpangan lehernya. Kuhirup aroma tubunya yang manis dan bercampur bau hujan, kusentuhkan pipiku dengan pipnya yang hangat.

"A-ah, Ruki—ah"

Aku berhenti total setelah melewati nirwana, aku tersenyum puas dalam kenikmatan yang tak dapat kugambarkan. Kesenangan karena bisa memenangkan wanita ini.

"I-Ichigo..."

Aku terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, terakhir yang dapat kurasakan ketika ada setitik air menyentuh pipiku, mengalir perlahan. Dan suara Rukia yang memanggil namaku dalam keputus asaan.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbagun di atas genagan air, pandanganku masih gelap. Tapi dapat kurasakan titik-titik hujan menyentuh tubuhku.

Ketika kesadaranku kembali seutuhnya, aku merasakan suasana yang sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali yang kuingat.

"Di mana?" aku bertanya, entah pada siapa.

Kini kegelapan yang menyelubungiku hilang, tergantikan oleh cahaya langit yang nyaris membutakan mataku. Dapat kulihat hamparan laut yang membentang luas. Aku mulai bangkit, berpijak pada permukaan air yang tenang.

Rintik hujan masih menemaniku, ketika aku sadari bahwa kini diriku tengah mengenakan _shihakusou,_ namun tanpa pedang besar yang dulu pernah kusematkan di punggungku.

"A—apa ini?"

Belum sepenuhnya aku sadar akan keberadaanku sekarang, sosok lain terlebih dahulu menyela kebingunganku.

"Sudah bagun, Kurosaki Ichigo?" ucapnya.

' _Suara ini?'_

Benar saja, kulihat sosok lain berjalan menghampiriku. Bahkan dari jarak yang terlampau jauh, dapat kukenali sosoknya yang mengenakan _kosode_ putih dengan rambut yang putih pula, menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau?!"

— _Hichigo_.

"Aku telah memenangkan tubuhmu, sekarang serahkan jiwa dan ragamu untuk kuambil alih, Kurosaki!"

Kulihat ia mengacungkan _zanpakutou_ besar—yang kuyakin itu adalah milikku sebelumnya, teracung ke arah diriku yang terpaut beberapa meter darinya. Senyuman licik menghiasi wajah yang sangat mirip denganku, membuatku muak dan ingin menghabisinya dalam satu kali serangan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku, terima kekalahanmu Kurosaki, kekuatanmu yang sekarang tidak akan cukup menghentikanku!" ia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Aku akan melawanmu," ucapku penuh dengan keyakinan.

Sontak saja tawanya berhenti, berganti dengan seringai menjijikkan yang tertuju untukku.

"Kau ingin melawanku dengan apa, ha?" ia kembali tertawa.

Ya, dia benar. Tidak ada alasan yang kuat untukku dapat mengalahkannya dengan tangan kosong. Yang kumiliki hanya keberanian, ambisi yang telah lama kusimpan untuk kembali ke medan pertarungan. Kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai, melindungi—

"Apa karena wanita ini, kau berani menantangku tanpa bantuan pedang?"

Napasku tercekat, ketika kulihat tubuh Rukia dengan _shihakusou_ tergeletak di atas permuakaan air. Dengan tangan dan leher yang terantai, ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Ru-kia?!"

"Kau terlambat, aku yang telah memenangkan wanita ini."

Ia kembali tertawa, melihat ketidakberdayaanku di hadapan dirinya.

' _Memenangkan wanita ini'_

Aku nyaris jatuh berlutut ketika menyadari pernyataannya. Tidak, tidak! Rukia milikku, aku yang memenangkan dirinya!

Kata-kata ini, seringai ini.

Jadi dia yang mengambil alih tubuhku, dia yang—

Dengan cepat aku bergerak ke arahnya, berharap dapat menjangkau dan membunuhnya saat ini juga!

Sialan! Gerakanku terbaca olehnya, aku nyaris hilang keseimbangan dan tersabet pedang saat ia bergerak cepat ke belakang tubuhku.

"Kau lambat!"

 _Sreet..._

Aku meringis ketika sabetan pedangnya kali ini berhasil melukai lengan kiriku. Aku menghidar, memegangi luka akibat sabetan pedang darinya.

"Rasakan ini, Kurosaki!"

Sabetan pedang kedua berhasil mengoyak lenganku yang lain. Darah segar mengalir dari luka yang kudapat.

"Kau lemah!"

Tanpa jeda waktu yang lama, ia kembali berhasil menorehkan sayatan panjang di bagian dadaku.

Aku terbatuk, darah segar mengalir dari mulut dan luka di sekujur tubuhku. Aku terjatuh, nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Kulihat tubuh tenang Rukia tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Ru-kia, uhuk—"

"Menyerahlah Kurosaki! Biarkan aku mengendalikan tubuhmu kali ini,"

Buagh—

Aku terlempar jauh akibat hentakkan tekanan reiatsu yang cukup besar darinya. Pandanganku mulai gelap, samar-samar kulihat ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

' _Ichigo'_

Aku mendengar suara Rukia memanggil namaku.

"Ru-Rukia?" namun kulihat sosoknya yang masih terbaring kaku.

"Tidak ada yang akan membantumu. Aku sudah mengambil kekuatan yang kau miliki, kini tidak ada gunanya kau melawan. Itu akan sia-sia, karena kau tidak sebanding denganku."

Masih dapat kudengar suara tawanya yang memuakkan, aku berusaha bangkit namun terjatuh begitu saja. Ia semakin mendekat, mengacungkan _zanpakutou_ itu tepat di depan dadaku.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Ia menyeringai.

Aku tersenyum, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana aku merasa bahwa ini bukanlah akhir dari hidupku.

Dan ketika bilah pedang itu menusuk tepat jantungku, kugenggam kuat mata pedang itu dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau telah mengambil kekuatanku dan juga menyerap habis reiatsuku," aku berkata dengan terbata, setitik cahaya tercipta di dadaku, "akan kuambil kembali apa yang telah kau curi dariku," aku menyeringai dan menatapnya dalam.

Kudengar teriakan Hichigo sebelum ia hilang di telan cahaya putih itu, aku merasakan hal yang luar biasa. Diriku yang semula nyaris kehilangan kesadaran kerana luka yang kudapat, kini tersadar sepenuhnya, tanpa sedikitpun merasakan sakit yang sempat kurasakan tadi.

Aku bangkit, berdiri tegak di atas permukaan air laut yang bergelombang. Kini diriku mengenakkan _kosode_ hitam panjang dengan sebilah pedang berada di tangan kananku.

Hujan mulai berhenti, namun permukaan air laut masih tetap bergelombang ketika kulangkahkan kakiku di atasnya.

Aku masih dapat melihat Rukia tertidur di atas permukaan, langkah kakiku kupercepat untuk menjangkau tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri. Ingin membawanya ke dalam dekapanku, berharap ia sadar dan melihat diriku kembali menjadi _shinigami_.

Kembali menjadi _shinigami_ , tanpa kekuatan darinya.

"Rukia? Rukia..."

Kupanggil namanya, ketika diriku berada cukup dekat dan berusaha menjangkaunya, ia terjatuh, tenggelam dalam lautan tak berbatas.

"RUKIAAA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang ku jatuhkan diriku pula untuk menjangkau tubuhnya yang kian jauh tertelan air, matanya terpejam sempurna dan tubuhnya pasrah terbawa entah kemana.

Aku berusaha untuk semakin dekat dengannya, namun kegelapan kembali menyelubungiku. Napasku sesak dan pandanganku kabur, hilang tertelan lautan yang dalam.

.

.

.

.

Aku tersentak dan sadar dari tidurku, segera aku bangkit dan menyadari ada yang berbeda. Ruangan ini bukan apartemenku, bukan pula rumahku. I-ini—

"Sudah bangun, Ichigo-kun?"

"Urahara!" kulihat lelaki itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku, "apa yang terjadi padaku? di mana Rukia?" kulontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang singgah begitu saja di kepalaku.

"Tenagkan dulu dirimu, semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak mungkin, katakan apa yang—"

"Dia benar, bocah gila! Tenangkan dulu dirimu, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kulihat sosok lain yang memasuki ruangan ini, "Yoruichi?"

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri seperti yang dikatakan Urahara dan wanita berkulit hitam itu, sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa diriku tengah berada di atas _futon_ tidur dengan beberapa benda yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya mengitari diriku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku.

"Itu membantumu untuk tetap terjaga dalam alam bawah sadarmu, Kurosaki."

Suara lain menghampiri pendengaraku, detik berikutnya kulihat Ishida, Chad dan Inoue memasuki ruangan.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

Aku hanya menatap mereka bergantian, berharap salah satu dari mereka dengan suka rela menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku pelan, aku benar-benar butuh jawaban untuk ini semua.

"Sekalipun Rukia-chan tidak menceritakan apa-apa, kami semua tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara kalian," ucap Urahara.

"A—apa, di mana Rukia?" aku mengabaikan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki bertopi itu, ketika yang kudengar nama Rukia, penjelasan yang sangat ingin kudengarkan hilang begitu saja, tergantikan oleh pertanyaan di mana wanita itu berada.

"Kuchiki-san berada di _Soul Society_ ,"

"Apa? Kapan ia pergi? Berapa lama aku tertidur?" aku masih menyerang mereka dengar pertanyan-pertanyaan tak mendasar, yang kuperlukan adalah penjelasan dari mereka apa saja yang telah kulewatkan.

"Kau tak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu, sejak Rukia-chan mengantarkanmu ke sini, ia pergi ke _Soul_ _Society_ dan belum kembali."

Aku tersentak, dua minggu? Aku bergegas bangkit untuk menemui Rukia. Namun Urahara menghalangi jalanku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus menemui Rukia," jawabku cepat, kembali berniat melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tidak secepat itu, Kurosaki. Walaupun kekuatanmu telah kembali, kau masih butuh waktu untuk menetralkan reiatsumu."

Apa?

Apa yang ia katakan barusan?

"Ishida-kun benar, kau masih butuh waktu."

Aku diam, berusaha mencerna tiap kata yang masuk ke pendengaranku. Pandanganku tertuju pada orang-orang di sekitarku, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ishida, Inoue dan Chad. Mereka benar-benar mengerti keadaanku.

"Kalau begitu, berikan waktu itu padaku," aku berucap, "jadikan aku kembali menjadi _shinigami_..."

.

.

.

.

 _Tiga bulan kemudian_

Pintu _senkaimon_ terbuka untukku, aku hampir tidak mengenali setiap senti jalanan _Soul_ _Society_. Semua berubah, tidak seperti beberapa tahun lalu aku menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Tetapi walaupun banyak yang berbeda dari yang terakhir kuingat, bagiku ini tidaklah asing. Semua yang berada di _Soul_ _Society_ tidaklah asing bagiku.

Aku menapaki jalan menuju _mansion_ Kuchiki, tujuanku hanya ingin bertemu Rukia. Entahlah, setelah berbulan-bulan sejak kejadian itu aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan dirinya.

Kulihat langit yang berawan gelap, kupikir sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Jalanan yang kulewati cukup sepi, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi selama ini.

Aku ber- _shunpo_ cepat hingga tiba di _mansion_ Kuchiki, masih sama seperti terakhir kali. Aku disambut dua pelayan _mansion_ ini dengan tatapan tak percaya, aku hanya tersenyum sejenak dan bertanya di mana aku bisa menemui Rukia.

"Rukia tidak ada di sini,"

Suara dingin itu, reiatsu kuat yang seolah mengusirku pergi.

"Lama tak jumpa, Byakuya. Di mana aku bisa menemukan adikmu?"

Byakuya hanya diam, tanpa menjawab sapaan dan pertanyaanku, dia berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak ingin memancing keributan, gerak tubuh Bangsawan itu seolah menegaskanku untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku berpamitan singkat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan _mansion_ Kuchiki.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku menemukan di mana Rukia berada. Kulihat dari jauh dirinya tengah bersimpuh di depan sebuah makam, tubuhnya masih sama, namun kali ini tidak dengan _shihakusou_. Hanya balutan kimono putih yang sederhana.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan mendekati sosoknya, Rukia sontak berbalik ketika jarak di antara kami hanya terpaut kurang dari sepuluh meter.

"I-Ichigo?"

Suara itu, membuatku nyaris berlari dan memeluk tubuhnya, "yo, Rukia..."

Pandangan kami bertemu untuk waktu yang lama, tanpa menyadari setitik dua titik hujan telah jatuh menyentuh tanah tempat kami berpijak.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku untuk semakin dekat ke arahnya. Kulihat Rukia hanya diam, antara bahagia dan kecewa dalam tatapan matanya yang menangkap keberadaanku.

Hujan semakin deras, namun tidak satupun dari kami yang berniat untuk beranjak pergi. Bahkan menyadari datangnya hujanpun, tidak kulakukan. Begitupun dengan Rukia, kurasa.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan awal dari Rukia membuatku sedikit kecewa, walaupun suaranya teredam sempurna oleh hujan, tatapan mata wanita ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku.

"Untuk beberapa hal, aku menunjuk dirimu sebagai alasan utamanya," ucapku.

Jarak kami saat ini hanya terpaut satu meter. Membuat tatapanku jatuh sempurna pada sosoknya yang berdiri di hadapanku. Matanya menyimpan semua yang ingin kumiliki darinya, tanpa sadar tanganku meraih pipinya dan mengusap air hujan yang menodai wajahnya.

"I-Ichigo,"

"Aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu, Rukia," kubawa ia dalam pelukan kerinduan. Aku merindukannya, merindukan kehadiran dirinya di sampingku, "kau bisa merakan kehadiranku, Rukia?"

Kurasakan balasan pelukan darinya, Rukia membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ke dadaku. Kukecup singkat kepalanya dan membawanya semakin dalam ke dekapan yang kuberikan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan atas kesalahanku selama ini," aku berucap pelan, mendongakkan dagunya agar pandangannya terarah padaku, "maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu," kusentuhkan keningku ke kening miliknya, "aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu."

"I-Ichi—"

"Aku menyesal telah melakukannya," ucapku menggantung. Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat, ingatanku kembali pada kejadian-kejadian yang telah kulewati bersama wanita ini.

Dari awal aku telah salah, aku menyakiti Rukia dengan tindakan bodohku mengambil kesucian tubuhnya. Ciuman pertama kami murni gairah, begitupun ketika bercinta—tidak, tanpa sedikitpun cinta di dalamnya.

"Rukia, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu..."

Aku terjebak dalam permainan tak kasat mata, Keigo memanfaatkan keterpurukanku dengan memperkeruh apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Aku menjadi iblis sialan yang gila dengan tubuh Rukia.

"Rukia, maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Aku terpuruk pada kesalahan-kesalahanku, aku tidak berharap ia memaafkanku. Karena memang diriku tak pantas menerima apapun darinya setelah aku mengambil apa yang berharga baginya.

Berkali-kali wanita ini menjadi boneka tak berdosa, menjadi objek yang selalu kutiduri.

Hingga aku menyadari bahwa Rukia sangat berarti, lebih dari apapun. Bukan sekedar partner dalam bercinta.

Atas dosaku, Rukia bukan lagi bangsawan Kuchiki, itu yang kutahu dari apa yang kulihat dari bahasa tubuh Byakuya. Rukia bukan lagi wakil kapten divisi 13. Bukan lagi—

"Aku memaafkanmu, Ichigo..."

Segala persepsiku terhenti dengan ucapannya begitu saja, kutatap matanya dalam, menyelami lautan ungu gelap yang menyesakkan.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyakiti wanita ini dan bagaimana bisa ia memaafkanku dengan mudahnya.

"Rukia—" kucium bibirnya singkat, dengan lumatan lembut penuh cinta, "aku mencintaimu..."

Ciuman kedua menyusul, dengan lembut pula ia membalas sentuhanku. Aku berharap dengan ini semua emosiku tersalurkan, rindu, nikmat, cinta yang selama ini tidak pernah kutujukkan padanya.

Rukia membalasnya dengan perasaan yang sama, kuyakin itu. Karena yang kutahu sekarang kami menikmati ini tanpa menyadari hujan telah berhenti membasahi kami.

Di hamparan bukit dengan rumput yang basah tersiram hujan, di hadapan nisan bertuliskan Hisana Kuchiki. Aku berlutut, menebus dosaku selama ini. Membuat ikatanku dengan Rukia terasa nyata..

"Izinkan aku untuk memilikki adikmu seutuhnya," ucapku pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

3rd May 2015

 **.**

 **A/N:** _Greey is Back!_ Sudah satu tahun rupanya. Saya merasa bodoh telah menulis ini dan merasa gagal pada tahap ini. Entahlah, saya merasa kehilangan apa yang menjadi diri saya dalam penulisan fanfiksi. Cukup basa-basinya, saya harap masih ada yang mau menerima tulisan buruk ini dengan tangan terbuka, dan berkenan untuk mengoreksi tiap kesalahan yang ada.

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya. Berminat mereview untuk yang ini? saran dan masukkan sangat dibutuhkan. Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Semi-canon, OOC, Typo, and more…

.

.

.

 **L.O.S.T**

 **Part II**

 **Don't like? Click back!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih memperhatikan sosok Rukia yang duduk bersimpuh di samping makam kakaknya—Kuchiki Hisana. Entah apa yang ia doakan, karena cukup lama aku menemaninya di sini.

Rukia terlihat berbeda. Maksudku, aku melihat ada perbedaan dari sorot matanya, tatapannya saat melihatku, serta gerak-geriknya ketika aku di dekatnya saat ini.

Aku merindukannya, benar-benar merindukannya.

Tidak, aku tulus merindukannya. Bukan untuk melakukan hal yang sebelumnya _aku dan Rukia lakukan._ Bagiku wanita ini bukan sekadar teman—partner, ia lebih dari itu.

Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, hubunganku dengannya juga—

"Rukia-san!"

Aku menoleh pada suara yang memanggil Rukia dari arah sampingku. Kulihat dua sosok _Shinigami_ asingmendekati kami berdua.

"Yamamoto- _taichou_ memintaku untuk membawamu kembali ke _sel_ ,"

Mereka tidak menggubris keberadaanku, aku hanya memperhatikan mereka, dua S _hinigami_ muda dengan _shihakusho_ hitam, tunggu—

"Apa katamu? Kau ingin membawa Rukia kemana?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

"Yamamoto- _taichou_ memintaku untuk membawa Rukia-san kembali ke _sel,"_ ulangnya.

" _Sel_?" tanyaku menegaskan, kulangkahkan kakiku ke hadapan mereka, membawa Rukia ke balik tubuhku.

"Ya—"

"Rukia adalah tahanan kami sekarang!" ucapan _Shinigami_ tadi terpotong dengan ucapan lain yang terdengar lebih tegas. Kurasakan tekanan reiatsu di sekitarku menjadi lebih kuat.

"Soi Fon,"ucapku, tidak bermaksud untuk memanggil namanya.

Sosok yang kukenal sebagai kapten divisi dua _Soul Society_ , masih sama seperti terakhir kali kulihat. Namun dengan sorot mata yang jauh lebih tajam, seolah bermaksud untuk mengusirku pergi dari sini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menahan Rukia," tegasku.

Dengan lantang kuarahkan pedangku padanya, dua _Shinigami_ muda tadi perlahan mundur.

Sebelum aku berhasil menebaskan pedang, Rukia menahanku, "hentikan Ichigo..." pintanya pelan.

Aku berhenti, menuruti perintahnya. Kulihat Rukia mulai bangkit dan berjalan menjauhiku, dengan sigap kutahan pergelangan tangannya, "tunggu! Kau tidak harus—"

"Cih! Jangan sok jadi pahlawan. Kaulah yang membuat Rukia terlibat masalah sejauh ini!"

Waktu seakan berhenti padaku. Aku menatap sosok Soi Fon yang dengan lantang menyalahkanku atas sesuatu yang—sialan! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun.

"Bawa dia padaku!" perintah Soi Fon, dan dengan suka rela juga Rukia melepaskan genggamanku.

"Pulanglah Ichigo, terimakasih sudah menemuiku," ucap Rukia seraya menatapku, sebelum ia benar-benar menjauh dariku.

Tubuhku kaku, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Masih dalam pikiran akan spekulasi-spekulasi nyata yang membawaku pada titik ini. Semua ini salahku, dan aku nyaris tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membenarkannya.

Soi Fon beserta dua _Shinigami_ bawahannya membawa Rukia pergi, meninggalkan diriku yang masih diam mematung. Aku menyadari kebodohanku, aku merelakan Rukia—seseorang yang membuatku berada di sini—justru pergi dan memintaku untuk kembali.

 _Tidak_ , rutukku dalam hati. Aku bersimpuh di atas tanah, menunduk malu pada makam yang menjadi saksi kesalahanku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menggeram dalam hati. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Brengsek kau Kurosaki Ichigo!

Aku membenci diriku sendiri, menyadari keberadaanku di sini tidak akan berarti apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama aku terdiam di tempat ini, temapat di mana aku bertemu dengan Rukia, kuputuskan untuk mengambil langkah pasti. Aku harus mencari penjelasan, entah dari siapapun itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku masih terus bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Lebih dari satu tahun setelah aku kehilangan kekuatanku dan hampir empat bulan Rukia meninggalkanku, semua ini menjadi asing bagiku. Walaupun _Soul Society_ tetaplah sama.

Aku ber- _shunpo_ menuju Batalyon 13, pikianku hanya terisi dengan pertanyaan-pernyaan yang nantinya akan kulayangkan pada siapapun yang kutemui di sana. Aku berharap semua ini dapat kuperbaiki, aku berharap aku bisa menebus kesalahanku pada Rukia saat ini juga.

Kuhentikan langkahku ketika tiba di depan gerbang utama, lima Shinigami penjaga langsung menghadangku dengan mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Izinkan aku menemui Yamamoto- _taichou_ ," ucapku, lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, kau tidak akan kubiarkan melewati gerbang ini!" salah satu _Shinigami_ bertubuh lebih besar—Omaeda, maju selangkah untuk mengahadangku.

Aku terdiam sebelum memutuskan untuk mengubah diri ke mode _bankai_ , " _bankai_ ," lantangku.

Kukuatkan tekanan roh milikku untuk bisa menggertak mereka, dan benar saja, empat _Shinigami_ penjaga di belakang Omaeda mundur beberapa langkah. Kuacungkan pedangku tepat ke arahnya, "aku ingin bertemu Yamamoto- _taichou_ ," tekanku.

Kulihat Omaeda menurunkan pedangnya, tetapi masih belum memberiku jalan. Dengan insting kuputuskan untuk bergerak maju, melewati tubuh Omaeda yang kaku tak bergerak serta empat _Shinigami_ yang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh menahan tekanan _reiatsu_ kuat yang kulayangkan pada mereka.

Aku memasuki gerbang dan ber- _shunpo_ menuju barak divisi satu. Kedatanganku disambut oleh para _taichou_ yang tengah berbaris di depan ruang rapat. _Che_ , kupikir mereka telah mengetahui kedatanganku sebelumnya.

Kuhentikan langkahku tepat di hadapan mereka, "izinkan aku menemui Rukia," ucapku.

Kurasakan tekanan _reiatsu_ kuat di sekelilingku, tapi aku masih bisa menahannya. Kulihat wajah-wajah _taichou_ dari tiap divisi—kecuali Soi Fon, menatapku dengan intens.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia," suara dingin itu tertuju padaku, Byakuya Kuchiki dengan perlahan mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_ -nya, "kau tidak akan diizinkan," lanjutnya.

Sebelum pedang itu benar-benar teracung ke arahku, suara dari kapten divisi 13 menahannya, "ia hanya ingin menemui Rukia," ucap Ukitake- _taichou_.

"Tidak setelah apa yang ia—"

"Kau diizinkan, Kurosaki Ichigo,"

Suara dari Yamamoto- _taichou_ menginterupsi Byakuya, kulihat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke araku.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih kuat sekarang," lanjutnya, "aku tidak ingin kejadian sebelumnya terulang kembali, kau kuberi kesempatan untuk menemuinya di sel tahanan divisi dua."

Tanpa menunggu waktu dan respon lainnya, kuputuskan untuk ber- _shunpo_ menuju tempat Rukia berada. Aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih, bagiku ucapan dari Yamamoto- _taichou_ terlalu berharga. Cukup mencengangkan _Shinigami_ _daiko_ sepertiku mendapat izin darinya. Ya, mungkin pertimbangannya cukup bijak untuk tidak menginginkan pemberontakanku sebelumnya pada kejadian yang sama.

Langkahku terhenti begitu saja dengan serangan tiba-tiba, Soi Fon menghadangku sebelum aku benar-benar memasuki barak divisi dua.

"Aku telah mendapatkan izin dari Yamamoto- _taichou_ untuk menemui Rukia," sanggahku.

Kulihat ia tidak berniat untuk menghentikan serangannya dan aku tidak bermaksud untuk melawannya.

"Kaupikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?!"

Sial! Ini diluar perhitunganku, Soi Fon cukup kuat untuk melayangkan serangan. Aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbanganku karena serangan yang terus menerus. Menghindar bukan kemampuanku, pada akhirnya serangan Soi Fon berhasil menjatuhkanku. Tubuhku terlempar beberapa meter darinya, dan kurasakan serangan berikutnya datang untuk benar-benar melumpuhkanku.

" _Hyourinmaru_ —"

Pilar es melindungiku dari serangannya.

Aku bangkit dan mendapati Toushirou berdiri membelakangiku, "ia mendapatkan izin dari Yamamoto- _taichou_ ," ucapnya pada Soi Fon.

Soi Fon menghentikan serangannya, kuputuskan untuk mendekat, "terimakasih Toushiro," ucapku.

"Jangan percaya diri, Ketua memintaku untuk memastikan dirimu tidak membawa pergi tahanan."

.

.

Koridor gedung tahanan divisi dua terlihat sunyi, tidak banyak _Shinigami_ yang bertugas. Soi Fon mengantarku untuk menemui Rukia di sel-nya, Toushiro mengikuti kami dari belakang.

Kulihat tidak banyak tahanan yang ada di sini, hanya satu orang tiap sel-nya dan itupun tidak setiap sel dihuni. Soi Fon membawaku ke lorong yang lebih dalam, memasuki koridor yang jauh lebih sepi dari sebelumnya.

Langkah kami berhenti pada satu sel yang berada di ujung lorong—terasingkan. Kulihat sosok Rukia duduk di atas ranjang sederhana dengan kaki dan tangan terikat rantai.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucapanya seraya membuka kunci dari sel tahanan, memberiku isyarat untuk masuk ke dalam dan kembudian menguncinya lagi, "aku akan kembali setelah ini," Soi Fon dan Toushiro pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, aku hanya mengagguk.

"Yo, Rukia—"

Kepala Rukia terangkat dan pandangan kami langsung bertemu satu sama lain, "I-Ichigo?!"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Rukia terlihat menghindari pandangannya dariku, sorot matanya ragu-ragu, ada setitik kekhawatiran yang kutangkap dari gelegatnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya di sini, Ichigo..." ucapnya pelan.

"Dan kau juga tidak seharusnya di sini," balasku tegas.

Rukia kembali menatapku, jelas kulihat ada setitik air di sudut matanya, "di sini tempatku seharusnya," ucapnya.

Aku bersimpuh di hadapannya, kini tinggi kami sejajar. Dapat dengan jelas kulihat matanya, iris ungu kelabu yang kurindukan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan, "bisa kau ceritakan semuanya padaku?"

Rukia... kini kulihat sisi terlemah dari sosoknya yang kuat.

Ia menggeleng lemah, "tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan, pergilah Ichigo... semua akan baik-baik saja," jelasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu dan semua hal yang ada di sini," ucapku dengan penegasan, "jika bisa—aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, kulihat ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum akhinya berkata, "tidak, aku—tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi, "aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku tahu ini semua adalah kesalahanku."

Rukia masih enggan untuk menatapku, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada tembok kosong tak jauh di mengepal kuat, ingin rasanya kuluapkan kemarahanku pada dinding yang sedari tadi menjadi objek penglihatannya.

Wanita ini masih diam, kulihat tubuhnya yang kini terbalut kimono putih polos—sangat sederhana—dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat rantai panjang, memungkinkannya untuk dapat sedikit bergerak. Kulitnya sangat pucat, bibirnya tidak lagi berwarna seperti sebelumnya.

"Rukia," panggilku pada akhirnya, menghilangkan kesunyian yang tercipta, "boleh aku memelukmu?"

Pandangannya kini tertuju padaku, tatapannya terlihat ragu, "Ichigo," ada sedikit nada penolakan di dalamnya, tetapi aku tidak peduli.

Kini tubuhku bergerak untuk menjangkaunya dalam pelukanku, tubuh mungil yang sangat kurindukan. Rukia begitu pas dalam pelukanku, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya walau hanya sejenak.

Kepalaku kusandarkan pada bahunya yang ringkih, tanganku melingkar seutuhnya pada tubuh kecil Rukia. Dengan amat pelan kurasakan balasan pelukan darinya, "Ichigo..."

Aku tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya, "aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu," ucapku pada akhirnya.

Cukup lama kami dalam posisi ini hingga kurasakan tubuh Rukia jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukanku, "Ru-Rukia?"

Perasaanku tak tentu ketika mendapati dirinya jatuh pingsan, matanya tertutup rapat dan tubuhnya begitu lemah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakn _reiatsu_ -nya sama sekali, "Ru-Rukia?!" panggilku lagi.

Beberapa menit berselang, wajahku masih kaku menatap tubuh Rukia yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Hingga kudengar beberapa langkah kaki menuju tempat ini.

"Soi Fon!" panggilku.

"Cepat bawa Rukia ke barak divisi empat," perintah pimpinan divisi dua itu pada beberapa _Shinigami_ bawahannya.

Tanpa menunggu dan tanpa persetujuan dari siapapun, kulangkahkan kakiku mengikuti mereka menuju ruang perawatan di divisi empat. Pandanganku tak lepas dari sosok Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama aku menunggu di depan ruang perawatan. Aku menahan napas mendapati Rukia terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang perawatan. Kuperhatikan sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi merawatnya.

"Unohana- _taichou_! A-apa yang terjadi pada Rukia? Jelaskan padaku!"

Kulihat wajah tenangnya sedikit terkejut mendapati pertanyaanku ketika ia baru keluar ruangan. Aku tidak peduli, apapun itu aku butuh penjelasan darinya.

"Aa—Kurosaki Ichigo?!"

"Aku butuh penjelasan darimu, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku lagi menutupi keterkejutannya.

Detik demi detik tidak kudapatkan jawaban apapun darinya, tatapannya tertuju padaku hati-hati, sesekali ia kembali menatap sosok Rukia yang tertidur dari balik jendela.

Aku masih menunggunya, sampai kapanpun itu, dan harapanku terkabulkan ketika dengan amat lembut ia memintaku mengikutinya, "ikut aku Kurosaki-san," ucapnya.

Tanpa ragu aku segera mengikutinya dari belakang, menuju ruang pimpinan divisi empat. Koridor cukup sepi, karena memang saat ini sudah cukup larut malam. Setidaknya dengan ini tidak akan ada yang mengusik urusanku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kurosaki-san?" tanyanya mengawali pembicaraan kami.

Berbasa-basi adalah hal yang merepotkan, tetapi dengan senyum ramah keibuan miliknya dan informasi penting yang ingin kudapatkan, tidak mungkin jika aku menghindarinya begitu saja.

"Jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, kurasa," jawabku dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Unohana- _taichou_ duduk di kursi pimpinan miliknya, sedangkan diriku duduk di hadapannya dengan meja pembatas. Tatapanku tertuju padanya, tetapi dapat kupastikan pikianku jauh melayang ke tempat Rukia berada.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, ini di luar perkiraan," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan yang serius.

Kudengarkan ia dengan baik, melihat gerak-griknya yang kini tengah memeriksa beberapa berkas dokumen—yang entah apa isinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Rukia akan tetap menerima konsekuensinya," lanjutnya.

Aku menahan napas, kupikir udara sekitarku menipis dengan sendirinya, "apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikannya?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Kurosaki-san, untuk yang kedua kalinya Rukia memberikan kekuatannya padamu, pada _manusia biasa_ ," kututup mataku perlahan, mencoba mendengar penuturannya, "dan ia harus menerima hukumannya."

Ya, kekuatan. Aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

Rukia kembali memberikan kekuatannya, saat aku berlatih untuk kembali menjadi _Shinigami_ , Urahara memberitahu sedikit hal itu padaku.

" _Ketika penyatuanmu dengannya saat itu, kau mengambil kekuatannya, Ichigo-kun..."_

Walaupun aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku telah merampas sesuatu dari diri Rukia.

Rukia memberikan kekuatan _Shinigami_ -nya, untuk itu ia harus menerima hukuman dari para tetinggi di _Soul_ _Society_.

"Tapi itu butuh waktu, sampai ia melahikan bayinya," ucap Unohana- _taichou_ , jelas membuatku kini membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

Bayi? Apa yang ia katakan?

"A-apa maksudmu?" kuyakin udara di sekitarku benar-benar menghilang.

"Kurosaki- _san_ ada yang perlu kau tahu, kau telah mengambil kekuatannya tanpa ia ketahui. Saat kau melakukannya dengan Rukia terakhir kali, ia bukanlah lagi sosok _Shinigami_ dengan _gigai_. Rukia hanyalah manusia biasa, dan sampai saat ini juga."

Penjelasannya justeru semakin membuatku tercekat, pikiranku melayang-layang. Aku mengambil kekuatannya, Rukia menjadi manusia biasa dan mengandung anakku. Penjelasan darinya jelas menamparku. Ya, Rukia tengah mengandung anakku di dalam tubuh ringkihnya.

Pikiranku melayang dan kembali teringat akan percakapanku dengan Urahara sebelumnya, saat aku berlatih untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali.

" _A-aku yakin aku tidak penah mengambil kekuatannya,"_

" _Kapan tepatnya kau bisa kembali merasakan reiatsu?" tanya Urahara._

" _Hari itu, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan aku bisa merasakan keberadaan hollow,"_

" _Kau bertemu Rukia sebelumnya?"_

" _Ti-tidak, kuyakin itu,"_

Saat itu Urahara diam sejenak dan memperhatikan keraguanku.

" _Ketika pertama kalinya kau mendapat kekuatan dari Rukia, ia menusukkan pedannya padamu, bukan?!"_

 _Aku hanya mengangguk._

" _Saat itu kau bersatu dengannya, dengan itu Rukia bisa mentransfer kekuatan Shinigami-nya. Apakah sebelum ini kau pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya?"_

 _Kugelengkan kepalaku singkat._

" _Atau kau melakukan 'penyatuan' lainnya?"ucap Urahara dengan sedikit penegasan._

Ketika itu aku berpikir keras hingga menemui jawabannya, kemudian kusimpan rapat berharap tidak seorangpun mengetahuinya.

Karena memang sebelumnya aku telah melakukan _penyatuan_ dengan Rukia, dan tanpa kuketahui, aku telah mengambil kekuatannya.

Mimpi itu...

 _Tidak!_

Nyatanya itu bukanlah mimpi, entah di manapun itu aku meyakini bahwa hal itu terasa sangat nyata. Rukia—dan aku, kami melakukan _penyatuan_. Di tengah kegelapan dan hanya dengan cahaya lilin, aku melakukannya dan mengambil apa yang seharusnya tidak kuambil darinya.

Rukia tidak berada dalam _gigai_ nya, dan aku—tidak berada dalam diriku sesungguhnya. _Hollow_ brengsek!

Itu memperjelas kenyataan karena setelahnya aku dapat merasakan tekanan roh di sekitarku, aku mendapatkan kembali kekuatan. Aku bisa merasakan kembali apa yang dulu pernah dapat kurasakan.

Ada kelegaan dan frustrasi yang kurasakan bersamaan, sampai tidak mengindahkan ucapannya ketika Rukia tidak bisa merasakan _reiatsu-_ ku malam itu. Ya, tentu saja ia tidak bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ , sebab kekuatannya telah kuambil tanpa ia sadari.

"Kurosaki-san?!"

"A-aa, ya?" jawabku terbata, tidak sanggup bicara hal lainnya.

"Kau mengakui kesalahan terbesarmu?" kali ini tidak ada senyuman terukir di wajah _taichou_ di hadapanku, tatapannya menusuk, membuatku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri. Semuanya terlampau rumit bagiku, tidak, bagi Rukia juga. Aku hanyalah orang yang paling brengsek karena membuatnya terlibat masalah sejauh ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk, semua terasa nyata sekarang. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, entah apa yang bisa kulakukan nanti setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Bayinya kini menjadi incaran penghuni neraka," tutupnya.

Semua berlalu begitu lambat, setiap kata yang tertuju padaku seolah mengalir secara perlahan, membuatku dapat menangkap sejelas-jelasnya apa yang dikatakan Unohana- _taichou_.

Rukia—dan bayinya dalam bahaya.

"Gotei 13 tentu tidak bisa mengeksekusi Rukia begitu saja, bayi yang dikandungnya tidak bersalah, semua harus dilakukan sesuai dengan prosedur yang ada,"Unohana- _taichou_ kemabali membuka percakapan, "menunggu Rukia melahirkan bayinya, setelah itu eksekusi dilaksanakan. Tetapi tentu saja, bayi itu akan menjadi incaran penghuni neraka. Itu bukan hal yang mudah bagi kami untuk melindunginya, karena sebenarnya itu bukan tanggung—"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi Rukia—" kupotong ucapannya langsung, kutarik napas pelahan, "—dan bayi yang dikandungnya?"

Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kedatanganku ke _Soul Society_ dan tidak ada perkembangan dari Rukia. Semua masih sama, membuatku semakin terpuruk dalam kesalahanku. Aku hanya diam menunggu di barak divisi empat. Sesekali Unohana- _taichou_ mengizinkanku untuk melihat keadaannya, tetapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa, Rukia masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Kabar keberadaanku di sini telah terdengar di seluruh penjuru Gotei 13. Beberapa sengaja datang untuk menemuiku dan melihat keadaan Rukia.

Seperti saat ini, Renji datang menemuiku.

"Sejujurnya—aku ingin membunuhmu, Ichigo..." ucapnya.

Kami duduk di kursi tunggu ruang perawatan, berdampingan. Renji berada terpaut satu meter di sampingku, pandangnnya tak lepas dari pintu ruangan perawatan Rukia yang masih tertutup Rapat.

"Ya, aku mengizinkanmu untuk membunuhku," balasku.

Kurasakan tatapannya yang kini tertuju padaku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membual. Ini benar-benar keinginanku, melihat Rukia jatuh seperti ini membuatku membenci diriku sendiri. Tentu saja, bagaimana jika aku harus melihatnya dieksekusi? Aku lebih memilih mati.

"A-apa katamu?" tanyanya meminta pengulangan, aku hanya diam.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, hanya bisa menunggu dan menantikan kabar selanjutnya. Para kapten Gotei 13 telah mengetahuinya, begitu juga Renji. Tidak ada pembelaan yang bisa kuperoleh dari mereka atas kesalahanku pada Rukia.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti kami, Renji tidak menuntut penjelasan lagi dariku.

"Aku akan menemanimu menemui Kuchiki- _taichou_ ," Renji bangkit dan berdiri membelakangiku.

Apa katanya?

"Tidak, kupiki itu akan sia-sia," aku menunduk, mendapati Rukia yang terbaring lemah telah membuatku kembali kehilangan kekuatanku, kurasa.

Kurasakan kerah _shihakusho_ -ku tertarik paksa, Renji mencengkramku dengan kedua tangannya, "brengsek kau! Apa yang kau pikirkan, _hah_?" ia berteriak tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku hanya diam, mendapati kemarahannya justru semakin membuatku terlarut dalam keterpurukan.

"Jika kau tetap diam dan hanya menunggu, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" ucapnya sengit.

"H-hentikan! Abarai-san, Kurosaki-san,"

Renji sontak melepaskan cengkramannya, kulihat Unohana- _taichou_ beserta Hanatarou berjalan terburu mendekati kami, "apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya.

Renji hanya diam membuang muka, begitupun diriku.

"Ku-Kurosaki- _san_ , Anda h-harus istirahat," ucap Hanatarou, "sudah tiga hari Anda ti-tidak tidur, kami telah me-menyiapkan kamar inap di bagian timur gedung divisi empat," lanjutnya terbata-bata.

Benar, pantas saja tubuhku mati rasa. Tiga hari tidak tidur membuat pikiranku yang kacau semakin kacau, "terimakasih," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Waktu berkunjung telah habis, Abarai- _san_. Silakan datang lain waktu," perkataan Unohana- _taichou_ jelas menyuruh untuk Renji kembali, kulihat ia hanya mengagguk pelan.

Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kami, ia berucap padaku pelan saat tubuhnya tepat berada di sampingku, "camkan kata-kataku!" kemudian ia berlalu.

.

.

Sedikitpun aku tidak ingin menutup mataku, perkataan Renji masih terlintas di benakku. Kupikir aku memang seharusnya menemui Byakuya, tetapi tatapan Byakuya padaku beberapa hari lalu membuatku ragu.

Ia bahkan terlihat tidak peduli sedikitpun.

Tidak, kuyakin masih ada kepedulian terhadap adiknya itu.

Kuputuskan untuk bangkit dan menemuinya, tidak peduli walau sekarang hari sudah malam, tanpa ragu kulangkahkan kakiku cepat untuk menemuinya di kediaman Kuchiki.

Namun langkahku sontak terhenti ketika merasakan kejanggalan, koridor gedung divisi empat yang tenang berubah total saat kurasakan tekanan _reiatsu_ yang begitu kuat.

Entah insting atau apa langkahku mengubah haluan untuk menuju kamar perawatan Rukia. Suasana semakin ricuh dengan banyaknya _Shinigami_ yang menghadang koridor utama.

Napasku memburu, instingku merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia, ya kuyakin itu.

Terdengar dua ledakkan besar dari arah barat gedung, disusul dengan ledakan beruntun hingga ke tempatku berada. Aku terjatuh dengan puing-puing bangunan yang roboh nyaris menimpaku, tetapi dengan sigap aku menghindarinya.

Kekacauan kembali dengan suara ledakan yang jauh lebih besar, dapat kurasakan reiatsu para elit _Shinigami_ yang menuju ke sini. Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku menuju tempat Rukia berada, tidak ambil pusing dengan kekacauan ini.

Sialan!

Aku terlambat.

Ruang perawatan Rukia telah hancur, aku tidak menemui siapapun di sana. Semua tertutup asap dan api yang masih menyala.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Gerakkanku terhenti, dengan pelan kudongakkan wajahku ke atas hingga mendapati tubuh Rukia berada di sana, dengan rantai hitam di tubuhnya yang tengah ditarik paksa oleh sosok yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Kokuto..." gumamku.

Tampilannya jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, seringai lebarnya membuatku ingin merobek mulutnya paksa.

"Lepaskan dia!" perintahku.

Ia hanya tertawa, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"Lepaskan? Kupikir inilah kesempatan terbaikku..." ucapnya, "mengambil apa yang akan membuatku _hidup kembali_!" lanjutnya lantang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" dengan gerak cepat aku ber- _shunpo_ ke arahnya, namun tebasan pedangku ditahan oleh sosok penghuni neraka lainnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat ini, saat di mana tubuh ini berada di titik terlemahnya," Kokuto menatapku, mengangkat tubuh Rukia lebih tinggi, "bukankah ini begitu menggiurkan? Kau membuat pekerjaanku menjadi lebih mudah, Ichigo. _Hougyoku_ dan anak yang dikandungnya akan menjadi milikku!"ucapnya keras.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" dengan segenap tenaga kulayangkan serangan-serangan pada sosok yang menjadi lawanku saat ini, kulihat Kokuto beranjak pergi memasuki gerbang neraka, meninggalkan diriku dan kekacauan ini beserta penghuni-penghuni neraka lain yang kian gencar melayangkan serangan.

Amarahku menguat ketika mengetahui Kokuto menghilang dari hadapanku dengan membawa Rukia serta. Kulayangkan serangan bertubi-tubi, nyaris hilang kendali, " _BANKAI_..."

Kini aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali diriku, semua yang kulihat di hadapanku hanyalah asap pekat dan api yang semakin membesar. Tidak peduli dengan apapun, kuikuti instingku untuk menghabisi apa yang ada, apa yang menghalangiku.

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari jika seranganku justeru membuat keadaan semakin memburuk, terlepas dari penghuni-penghuni neraka yang kuhabisi, Gotei 13 menjadi hangus dengan api hitam milikku.

Kurasakan pilar es membekukkanku, sebagian tubuhku kaku. Dapat kurasakan topeng yang menutupi wajahku perlahan retak dan menghilang, kesadaranku kembali.

Tubuhku terjatuh dari ketinggian yang tidak bisa kuperkirakan, mengahantam tanah dengan cukup keras. Kulihat beberapa _Shinigami_ elit menghampiriku, aku berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat?!"

Suara dari Toushiro menginterupsiku, "lihat kekacauan yang kau lakukan, Kurosaki!"

Apa katanya? Kekacauan ini karenaku?

Aku mengabaikan ucapanya, "Kokuto membawa Rukia ke neraka, dia akan membunuhnya!"

Tidak ada respon yang kuterima, semua mata seolah menghakimiku.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?!" napasku tercekat, menyadari tidak ada pembelaan untukku, "kenapa kalian tidak mengejarnya?!" ucapku lantang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan," suara dingin, namun tegas dan mengintimidasi, "kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya," ucap Byakuya, kulihat tubuhnya berbalik membelakangiku.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hah?"

Kutatap sosoknya yang berjalan menjauhiku.

"Persetan! Bukakan gerbang neraka itu padaku! Akan kubawa Rukia kembali," perintahku, pikiranku benar-benar kalut saat ini.

"Cih, sudah kukatakan—"

Dengan sigap kupotong ucapannya, "kau—orang paling lemah yang pernah kutemui," langkah kakinya terhenti, "kau pengecut! Kau gagal menjadi seorang kakak bagi Rukia, kau tidak menepati janjimu pada Kuchiki Hisana," lanjutku.

Kurasakan tekanan roh di sekitarku meningkat drastis, beberapa Shinigami mundur untuk memberi ruang padaku dan Byakuya.

Senbonzakura mengacung tepat ke arahku, "kau—yang telah menghancurkannya," suara Byakuya mengintimidasiku.

Kata-katanya menusukku, bukan _katana_ -nya.

Ya, aku telah menghancurkan hidupnya, hidup Rukia.

"Adikku tidak seharusnya bertemu dengan manusia sepertimu,"

Jeda.

Aku menunggunya untuk benar-benar menebas kepalaku. Tekanan rohnya semakin kuat, dengan napas tercekat, tubuhku jatuh berlutut.

Tetapi, tebasan itu tidak terjadi.

Jeda kembali, cukup lama dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang mengisi kecuali rintikkan hujan yang mulai turun menyentuh kami.

Tekanan rohnya memudar, kurasa ia bergerak menjauhiku. _Cih_ , tentu saja! Ia tidak akan repot-repot mengotori pedangnya dengan darahku, ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkanku mati terkubur dalam penyesalan.

Kurasakan hujan mengguyur tubuhku yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak begitu saja, meratapi ketidakberdayaanku karena tidak mampu melindungi Rukia—orang yang berarti bagiku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Persetan dengan segala kekacauan ini, aku telah kehilangan _cahayaku_.

.

.

.

.

Sentuhan ringan menyentuh punggungku, menyadarkanku akan sesuatu yang menjadi alasan keterpurukanku.

"Akan kubukakan gerbang neraka untukmu,"

Suara itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaranku, tubuhku bangkit walau hujan masih mengguyurku.

"U-Urahara?!"

"Cepatlah! Kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu..."

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, yang jelas tubuhku terasa jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih," ucapku sebelum benar-benar memasuki gerbang neraka.

.

.

Aku tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana Urahara bisa ada di _Soul Society_ atau bagaimana ia dengan mudahnya membuka gerbang neraka ini untukku. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada Rukia, tidak ingin kubayangkan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini di tangan Kokuto.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lewat, Kurosaki ichigo!"

Sosok tubuh besar dengan mulut lebar menghadang jalanku, seringainya membuatku geram.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" balasku.

"Benarkah? Tetapi kau urusanku sekarang!"

Pedang besarnya terhunus ke arahku, sontak aku menghindarinya beberapa langkah. Aku tidak boleh gegabah, bisa-bisa kekuatanku habis sebelum membunuh Kokuto.

"MATI KAU KUROSAKI!"

Serangan beruntun nyaris mengenaiku, ditambah dua makhluk neraka lain yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Siap untuk melayangkan serangan padaku.

Napasku memburu, berusaha untuk tetap berpikir jernih dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Rukia membutuhkanku, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Ledakan nyaris mengenaiku, sebelum sesuatu menhannya dan seseorang menarikku dari jangkauannya.

"Re-Renji?!" ledakan berikutnya nyaris menulikan telingaku, "kenapa—"

Pandanganku tertuju pada sosok Byakuya dan Urahara yang tengah membalas serangan.

"Pergilah Ichigo, bawa Rukia kembali,"

Ucapan Renji membuatku tersadar, kuanggukkan kepalaku singkat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka di sini, "terimakasih..."

Aku tidak membuang waktu hanya dengan memikirkan bagaimana mereka bisa di sini, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu tujuan awal. Dan dengan dukungan yang kudapat, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dan mengecewakan mereka.

Dengan mantap kulangkahkan kakiku semakin dalam ke neraka, kurasakan kekuatanku menjalar ke setiap persendianku.

Suasana di sini masih tetap sama, kulangkahkan kakiku secara pasti ke suatu tempat yang kuyakin menjadi persembunyiannya.

 _Rukia... Rukia..._

Langkahku terhenti ketika mendapati sosok Kokuto menjulang tepat beberapa meter di hadapanku. Dengan seringai menjijikkannya, ia mengacungkan pedang ke arahku.

"Aku sungguh terkesan kau bisa sampai pada titik ini," ucapnya.

"Di mana Rukia?!"

Ia hanya tertawa, kini pedangnya terarah pada sosok perempuan yang terbaring dengan rantai yang membelenggunya.

"Kau terlambat, Kurosaki!"

Tidak ada kata-kata untuk membalas ucapannya, kemarahan kini menguasai diriku. Secara brutal kulayangkan serangan-serangan ke arahnya, dan ia membalas dengan kekuatan yang sama.

"MATI KAU!"

"KAU YANG MATI!"

Ledakan-ledakan menghancurkan dinding batu di sekitar, api hitam dan lelehan lava mengisi area pertarungan. Napasku kembali tercekat, mendapati Rukia yang terbaring kaku jelas membuat kemarahanku meledak.

Secara inting kukerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk membunuh Kokuto saat ini juga, topeng _hollow_ kini menghiasi seluruh wajahku serta sebagian dari tubuhku. Kurasakan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dan dengan beringas kuarahkan kekuatanku padanya.

"MATI KAU!"

Kokuto hanya tertawa keras mendapati kemarahanku, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau datang ke sini, GADIS ITU SUDAH MATI!"

 _Krak_

Aku tidak mengetahui dan tidak berniat untuk tahu akan apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Mendengar ucapannya barusan membuat sebagian topeng _hollow_ -ku retak.

Apa yang dikatakannya?

Sebelum aku mendapatkan kejelasan dari ucapannya itu, seluruh tubuhku menggil, membawaku pada perasaan kalut yang mendalam. Dapat kurasakan aura gelap menyelubungiku dan pandanganku hilang total, _aku kehilangan kendali tubuhku_...

.

.

.

.

Pandanganku kembali ketika kulihat gerbang neraka tertutup jauh di hadapanku, tubuhku melayang seperti dibawa oleh seseorang, "U-Urahara?!"

"Kita akan ke Gotei 13 untuk memulihkan lukamu," ucapnya.

"DI mana Rukia?" tanyaku, "turunkan aku sekarang!"

Urahara pada akhirnya menurunkanku, pandanganku menyisiri sekitar, "di mana Rukia?" tanyaku lagi.

"Rukia ada di barak divisi satu,"

"Renji?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ichigo..."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengindahkan apa yang orang lain katakan, langkahku tertuju ke tempat Rukia berada. Memastikan keadannya baik-baik saja.

Semua spekulasiku hilang ketika kulihat Unohana- _taichou_ tengah berbincang dengan beberapa _Shinigami_ elit lainnya.

"Unohana- _taichou_ —"

Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan dariku, "dia ada di dalam," ia berucap lembut.

Tanpa menunggu kusegerakan langkahku untuk memasuki ruangan di mana Rukia berada.

Dapat kulihat sosoknya terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Yo, Rukia," sapaku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Cih, wajah tenang apa itu yang kau tunjukkan padaku?!"

Masih, tidak udapati jawaban darinya.

Jeda.

Aku bersimpuh di sampingnya, mengamati detail wajahnya yang tertidur.

"Dongeng-dongeng mengatakan jika Putri dapat terbangun dengan ciuman," _che_ , bodohnya aku mengatakan ini padanya, "apakah kau akan terbangun dengan ciumanku?"

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, menelisik tiap ichi bibinya yang membiru.

"Maafkan aku Rukia—maafkan aku," ucapku.

Kucium ia perlahan, merasakan betapa dinginnya wanita ini. Kulumat bibirnya dengan lembut, berharap ia akan melakukan hal serupa. Membalas ciumanku— _seperti sebelum-sebelumnya_.

Tidak ada yang kurasakan selain rasa dingin yang kini ikut merayap ke tubuhku. Rukia masih terbaring kaku.

"Ru—kia," kusebut namanya dalam ciumanku, "Rukia, aku mencintaimu..."

Detik itu pula kurasakan dingin yang menusuk punggungku, Rukia tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak bisa _merasakannya_ sama sekali, _reiatsu_ -nya hilang total.

"Rukia—aaaargh!"

Aku benar-benar kehilangan apa yang menjadi bagian dari diriku, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku.

"Ku-Kurosaki- _san,_ "

Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun, siapapun yang memanggilku atau sesuatu yang lain. Perasaan ini kembali menghampiri diriku, ketika ibuku meninggalkanku, Yuzu yang nyaris mati di hadapanku, dan sekarang Rukia—mati karenaku, karena kebodohanku.

" _Hougyoku_ telah diambil dari tubunya, Rukia- _san_ tidak bisa ber-tahan..."

Persetan dengan apa yang dikatakan Unohana, aku benar-benar kalut akan ketidakberdayaanku saat ini.

"Aaaaargh!"

.

.

.

.

 _Tiga hari kemudian_

"Ichigo- _kun_ , kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini sendiri,"

Aku hanya diam, mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki gerbang neraka.

"—mungkin, kau tidak akan kembali..." ucapku tanpa melihat wajahnya, "Urahara, samapaikan permintaan maafku pada Gotei 13."

Dan detik berikutnya kumasuki gerbang ini, meminta Urahara untuk menutupnya dan tidak membukanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat berkesan melihatmu kembali datang menemuiku, Kurosaki,"

Sorot matanya dan seringai itu, membuatku muak dan ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," ucapku, ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ya, kau dapat melihanya sendiri, betapa bahagianya aku mendapatkan _Hougyoku_..."

Ya, tentu saja selagi _Hougyoku_ itu di tangannya, kekuatan yang dimilikinya tidak akan berkurang sedikitpun.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa bersama dengan gadismu itu," ucapnya lagi.

Setitik rasa itu kembali menghujamku, ucapannya membuatku semakin ingin menghabisinya.

"Aku tidak ambil pusing, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya melenyapkanmu."

Api hitam mengelilingiku dan Kokuto, ia masih tertawa keras melihat kesungguhanku.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, tidak semudah itu kau dapat melukaiku, HAHA!"

Serangan dari Kokuto mengenaiku telak, tubuhku terlempar puluhan meter darinya. Dengan cepat kulihat saat ini ia telah berdiri menjulang di atas tubuhku.

Aku bangkit, mengacungkan pedangku padanya.

"Ya— _uhuk_ , aku benar-benar bodoh," serangan kedua menyusul darinya, aku menghindar.

Serangan berikutnya menyusul, satu ledakan, dua ledakan.

Aku masih mencari cara bagaimana aku bisa mengambil _Hougyoku_ dari genganggamannya.

Pedang kami beradu, kekuatannya memang jauh lebih kuat, sedangkan aku tidak berniat untuk mengubah diriku menjadi _hollow_ atau apapun itu.

 _Ini adalah pertarunganku dengannya_.

Dan dengan sekali tebasan, ia berhasil menyayat dadaku.

Aku terbatuk, ia tertawa keras.

"HAHA! MATI KAU KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Seketika itu kulihat bayangan Rukia melintas di benakku, dan setitik cahaya membawa pandanganku pada apa yang ada di sisi lain pedang Kokuto.

 _Hougyoku, hancurkan Hougyoku itu!_

Pedangnya berhasil menusukku, tetapi perhitungannya jelas salah. Karena dengan ini aku bisa meraih apa yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau—lupa akan _jantungmu_ , Kokuto..."

Dan dengan sisa kekuatanku, kukerahkan semua untuk menghancurkan Hougyoku yang kini berada di genggamanku. Bersama dengan Kokuto, bersama dengan diriku sendiri.

"AAAAARGH!"

Jeritan darinya dapat kudengar sebelum semua menjadi terang dan nyaris membutakan mataku.

Tubuhku terlembar jauh ke dasar neraka.

Bersama dengan Kokuto, bersama dengan reruntuhan singgasananya.

Bersama dengan kesalahanku—dosa-dosaku.

" _Ichigo..."_

Tidak ada yang bisa kurasakan lagi selain panggilan terakir yang kudengar, suara yang kukenal.

Rukia, jika ini bisa menghapus segalanya. Aku berharap dapat bertemu denganmu, lagi.

Di kehidupan yang lain...

.

.

.

.

.

.

September, 28th 2015

.

 **A/N** : _Is this really me?_ Haha, saya bahkan meragukannya. Saya tidak bisa menemukan ending yang pas untuk cerita-cerita saya, saya merasa ini benar-benar kacau. Y _es, this is it_. Semoga saja masih ada yang mau menerimanya.

Sesuai dengan judulnya, saya memilih akhir seperti ini untuk kelima cerita-cerita _absurd_ saya sebelumnya. Ya, semoga saja bisa memperbaiki pemikiran pembaca atas apa yang saya tuliskan.

' _Lost' is the last story of Greey's_

 _Special thanks to_ **, Azura Kuchiki. HyperBlack Hole, Ella Mobby-chan, .777, Yuli Alvianita, loly jun, Agizera, ulvha, Channie chan, Cabid, Rini desu, malas login, fuuchi, Hayati JeWon, Guest I, Guest II** yang telah mereview di chapter 1.

Dan terimakasih untuk reader serta reviewer atas semua dukungan, saran dan masukkan yang membangun untuk saya di cerita-cerita sebelumnya.

Balasan untuk unlog-in reviewer:

 **ulvha;** _gak dapet feel_? Hmm mungkin karena saya tidak memberikan feel di setiap cerita yang saya buat. **Channie chan;** saya memilih Ichigo untuk saya jadikan personal POV karena beberapa alasan, saya minta maaf untuk ending yang tidak kamu inginkan. **Cabid;** sampai saat ini, masih bingung?. **malas log in;** masih mengganjal? Saya mencoba beri penjelasannya di chapter ini. **fuuchi;** ini lanjutannya, thank you **. Guset I** ; ini lanjutannya. **Guest II** ; saya tidak lupa dengan ffn, kesibukkan yang membuat saya meninggalkannya. Berharap setelah ini saya masih diberi kesempatan untuk berkarya, thank you.

Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian, semoga kita berjumpa lagi.

Greey


End file.
